1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a structure of barrier ribs that is suitable for applying phosphor along resulting in reduced cross-talk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (referred to hereinafter simply as the “PDP”) is a display device that displays images based on plasma discharge. When voltages are applied to electrodes formed on substrates of the PDP, a plasma discharge occurs between the electrodes thus generating ultraviolet rays. The ultraviolet rays excite phosphor layers formed in a predetermined pattern, thus displaying the desired visible images.
When manufacturing such a PDP, first, a plurality of barrier ribs are formed, and phosphor layers are then formed thereon. Presently, photolithography, screen-printing or like are used as a method for forming phosphor layers.
Since the structure for the closed barrier ribs is complex, the photolithography, screen printing or the like are not suitable to form the phosphor layers between the closed barrier ribs with a given quality. Also, when using these methods for forming the phosphor layers, if the phosphor layers are formed along the direction of the first barrier rib members, a gap is formed between the tops of the second barrier rib members and a protective layer due to the accumulation of a height of a phosphor layer on the top of the first barrier rib members. In other words, when phosphor is deposited in the cells and on the first barrier rib members but not on the second barrier rib members, and the height of the first and the second barrier rib members are equal, a gap is formed above the tops of the second barrier rib members when the second substrate is combined to the first substrate. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a PDP that minimizes this gap thus preventing deterioration of the discharge characteristics by, for example, preventing cross-talk between neighboring discharge cells.